The Prophet Jaio
The Prophet Jaio (預言者、ジャイ, Jaio no Yogensha) is the famous Prophet of The Hakuri Pirates, working under Tousen and his Division. Jaio is a world renowned fortuneteller and oracle, who is famed in giving a disturbing prophecy of Demetrius’s attack on the Priests. Originally he himself was affiliated with the Priests, but after Santo didn’t believe the prophet. Jaio left and joined with Santo’s killer, Demetrius D. Xavier. The Prophet is famed in many thing, the most is his mediation techniques as a resulted from over twenty years of meditation. With a bounty of 180,000,000, for such crimes as. The defection of the Priests and then returning to help kill Saint Santo, Jaio’s own predictions against the world government. Scaring the people into a massive state of panic and confusing. Causing massive rebellions among the slaves and the common people. Jaio creating a small sect of his own and then causing an event that was named The Yellow Turban Rebellion, after the man Zhang Jaio did many centuries ago. With this the prophet sets out to follow the path of the heavens and god, by giving his own skills to see as Demetrius sees fit. Appearance Jaio is a very tall and lean man, with long black hair and a tattoo of a third eye. This is really a side affect of the devil fruit he has ate, often opening up when he is using it. Jaio has a very mysterious presence to himself; he stands and gives opponents a strange look. Jaio has a short black beard, which is cut into three different sections. In terms of clothing during the per-time skip, Jaio had his hair shorter and he wore a lot of jewelry. Many rings, earrings, bracelets and many other things that hung off his body. He wore a long robe, that drug across the floor as he walked and he did go barefoot. As he had carried a staff, with a rather large leather messenger bag on his shoulders. This held different things, mostly food for when he traveled. He also carried a sword on his hip, which was tied up by a set of obis. When he joined up with Demetrius and the rest of the crew, he changed his outfit. He was given several robes and other treasures from the Priest’s member’s dead bodies. He took Tao Tai’s staff; he took Santo’s crown and many of the other brother’s items. Jaio still wore his jewelry and rings; however he changed his old rags. For a beautiful designed robe, dressed as an emperor. His most strange piece is a headdress, he wears that has beads hanging in front of his face. Jaio is often seen by his pet, a tiger that he has raised since it was a cub. Personality Jaio is often said to be a very mystical and extravagant man, who speaks in both riddles and in normal tongues. However, Jaio is famous for this look a mix of anticipation and enjoyment at just how people react to his prophecies. Jaio often speaks in very long winded speeches on his ways and seems to be more talk than action. Jaio thinks himself to be the one and only oracle in the world. So often, he will tell completely random people what he sees in their future. This can either annoy others or shock them, depending on who he speaks to. However, he may look as if he was a harmless old man. Jaio has a bad habit laughing and enjoying sad and even disturbing moments. He loves to see the suffering of others, laughing at them at just how unfortunate they are. Jaio has this belief like many others of the crew, that he is above all other humans. He loves to make sarcastic and other type of comments on everything he sees. In battle Jaio has arrogance and boasts that his skills with his devil fruit are the best throughout the land. He laughs at others thinking of them as weak, not even taking them seriously. But can often backfire on him and his cowardice kicks in, doing whatever he can to escape or try to get his opponent weaken so how. However this can make his opponents angry, but Jaio seem to love his life and has a fear of death. So thus why sometimes he runs away, although it makes him like a coward. But underneath this, Jaio is a man who much darker and ambitions. Jaio uses his job as a prophet, to get the common people to upset and force them upraise. Jaio loves to play others against each other, seeing the results. So often Jaio is a man of two faces, Jaio the long winded mystic and The Prophet Jaio. Relationships Hakuri Pirates Among the crew, his fame helps him many of the members often ask him about their dreams and such. He often answers in some kind of story or an answer that points to Demetrius. So it seems that Jaio can trick many of its members to become ever more loyal to their captain. But the crew respects him because of his skills and his ways, all loving to create chaos. Tousen's Division Jaio in the division is not a very prominent one, Jaio like many of the other members know each other’s powers. So they let him do as he pleases, but Jaio and Tousen get along greatly. Both are often seen either talking of the world’s currently events or a debate about something. Demetrius D. Xavier Demetrius’s use Jaio to get the people to upraise against the World Government. Demetrius knows the way of Jaio live, so he rewards Jaio with the finest things. Such as Tao Tai’s staff and some of their robes. So it seems that Demetrius uses the prophet, while Jaio is well off just as long as he does as asked of himself. Abilities and Powers Speed Jaio is not the best in speed; he has average speed that of a normal man. However he is able to pick himself up with his third eye power and make him go faster in battle. Making him able to handle himself, very well against most opponents. Strength Jaio doesn’t have the great of strength as well, however using his third eye techniques. He can lift a heavy object and throw it at opponent, however what he must do. Is to focus on that object greatly, so if he is interrupted he can lose control and said object could even come back him crushing him. Intelligence Jaio’s main attribute is his intelligence; his own mind rivals that of the great elders and the priests. Jaio’s devil fruit allows him to gain much more knowledge of things unlike many others who must study and such to remember this knowledge. Jaio has a photographic memory; he can see a wanted poster or such. Then he can state their name and how much is on their head, he boasts that he has memorized every crew member’s bounty and their powers. Haki Jaio can use all three types of haki, being able to increase his senses and durability. He is currently at an exporter level and can handle himself even against a master of haki and even Rokushiki. Rokushiki Kami-e Kami-e Odori (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' Kami-e Kanshou (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. Kami-e Genshou (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. Geppo Geppo Odori (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. Geppo 'Renda' (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. Geppo Gouka (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons Rankyaku Rankyaku Nami (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. Rankyaku Renda (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. Shigan Shigan Renda '(利益'', ''Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”') the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. '''Shigan Sen' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. Shigan Oshi (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. Shigan Subeta no Dansu (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. Soru Soru Tama (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”'')- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. '''Terepouto (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. Tekkai Tekkai Shirudo (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. Tekkai Renda (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. Tekkai Hei (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. Rokuogan Rokuogan Inpakuto (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. Rokuogan Renda (六王連打, '''Literally Meaning “Six King Gun’s Barrage") the user can give a series of shock waves at opponents, objects and many other things. The is proven to be an all destructive art destroying everything in its path, taking down all who is faced with such a shock wave. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Antagonists Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Tousen's Division Category:Swordsmen